


visible from a thousand miles away

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Coming Out, Family, Leo and Niles do have an active sex life, M/M, References to wild sex, Sorta-Secret Relationship, Supportive Siblings, Tension, pride issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's nothing to do with the culture itself and more to do with one's position in life. Leo could just as easily not say anything to them, but they're his <i>family.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	visible from a thousand miles away

"We don't have to do this, y'know. Remember, I'm an outlaw, sneaking around is kinda my _job._ " Niles rolled onto his side, his arm draping across Leo's chest. "It's not even like the people expect you to court anyone, what with your brother getting married so soon."

Once again, Leo was tempted to say _you're right, it's none of their business, even if they are my family._ Camilla certainly didn't talk about her many trysts, after all, and she was the queen of shamelessness. Xander would soon be too busy with his married life, and Elise...well, as much as his baby sister was growing up, she still had that obliviousness that would ensure she'd never figure them out.

The problem was, they were his _family._ Xander, the brother who could be cold and stern but wanted the best for his siblings. Camilla, the person he considered his most important before he learned to make friends with other people. Elise, who worshipped the ground they all walked on...even Corrin and Azura, completely unrelated but still very much sisters to him.

He loved them, and lying to them about something so important felt like a betrayal of sorts.

"We're telling them tomorrow," he sighed. He felt Niles shrug against him, hugging him closer from behind.

"It's your call. I just thought I'd spare you the pain if they throw a fit," he said. Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you care about sparing anyone pain?"

"You're different." Niles's cheek rested against his bare shoulder, and Leo reached to take his hand. He _could_ have brought up how Niles wasn't singing that tune earlier, fucking him with such wild abandon he was sure _Hoshido_ could hear his shouts of pleasure, or murmuring about his _lovely vulnerable body, so deliciously exposed_ as Niles took his cock so deep into his mouth Leo was surprised he hadn't choked even once. He could have brought up all the teasing, the remarks tailored to fluster him and Niles's glee at such a response.

But he knew what his lover meant. _I may tease you and torment you during sex, but you're the one person I never want to hurt or see in real pain._ Niles pulled him closer, making a small noise against his shoulder, and Leo squeezed his hand.

"Get some sleep, Niles."

"Mm..." Niles was already begin to drift off. "Have sweet dreams, my prince."

They weren't sweet, but they weren't exactly nightmares, either.

 

"We already knew."

Leo blinked. It was early morning, he'd asked his siblings to come to his room for an important talk. He'd prepared himself for stern faces, worried gazes, lectures on what a big risk he was taking, being royalty and falling in love with another man; his _retainer_. How if Father found out he'd promptly kill Leo for "shaming the family".

But he found no such reactions even in their expressions. Camilla was smirking, Elise was smiling sweetly at him _and_ Niles, Corrin and Azura only nodded. Even Xander didn't seem as stony-faced as usual.

"You..."

"Come _on,_ Leo, Niles has been wildly in love with you since you took him in," Camilla said. "Honestly, I'm surprised it took you two this long to get together!" Leo's face flushed with heat.

"S-sister..."

"Even Elise knew," Azura said quietly. "One morning, she asked me if I thought 'big brother Leo and Sir Niles' were going to get married someday, like Xander and Charlotte." Leo glanced over at his lover, who was trying to maintain his usual smirk despite the surprise in his one visible eye and the redness in his cheeks.

"So all this time," Leo murmured.

"He spent a lot of sleepless nights fretting and moaning about how you'd take it," Niles finally said. "Of course, I knew the cure, but-"

" _Niles!_ " Just because they knew didn't mean the man was suddenly allowed to reference their rather active sex life, especially in front of Elise. "But yes...I admit, I was a bit worried."

"I can understand why," Xander said. "However, I can't say I disapprove. You're under no obligation to provide an heir, after all. And..." He lowered his voice. "As long as you're happy. That's...what matters to us."

"And we know you'll be in good hands," Corrin added.

"Right! Niles always takes such good care of big brother Leo," Elise said.

"I always will." Niles's hand sought his, and Leo took it, squeezing softly. He didn't know whether to feel embarrassed that they'd been so obvious, or relieved that neither he nor Niles would face any opposition from his family.

"Thank you," he murmured. "Everyone, I can't thank you enough for this."

"Be discreet," Xander said. "That's all the warning I'll give you." Leo and Niles both nodded. Just because his family accepted it didn't mean others would, especially Nohr's corrupt court.

Not that he minded, of course, Leo was a rather private person. He'd never had a serious relationship before Niles, but he'd had a few brief courtships. Even then he'd hated to think of any relationship of his being in the spotlight.

"We will," he promised. Niles nodded.

"I won't put my prince at any undue risk." Camilla and Xander nodded in almost-stern approval, and Leo sighed with relief.

"But we can celebrate later, right? Just the seven of us?" Elise asked. "Azura can sing, and I can bake a cake-Pieri's been teaching me! And-"

"Elise." Leo tried not to smile, shaking his head, and Azura laughed softly.

"I think Leo would prefer to keep things quiet even among us."

"Exactly." Leo squeezed Niles's hand more tightly. "...thank you. Again."

His siblings left to prepare for their own days, and before Leo could say anything Niles pushed him to the bed and kissed him, hard.

"We can have our own private celebration, though," he murmured against Leo's lips. Leo rolled his eyes.

"You'll take any excuse to fuck me, won't you?"

"And you love it."

Since they had nothing pressing to attend to that day, Leo was more than happy to show him just how much he did.


End file.
